


The Houseboat

by Just_wandering_dont_mind_me



Series: Mermay(2019) [6]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: G/T, GT, Giant/Tiny, MerMay, just one panicked boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me/pseuds/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me
Summary: (Would it be possible for a S/O meeting up in her newly bought houseboat with Kane?? )Kane is my fusion between Natemare and Anti. 4 arms a mouth on his neck instead of a cut, big boyo, basically.





	The Houseboat

You hadn’t seen Kane in almost a month. You were too excited about your houseboat that you couldn’t leave it waiting for you to fix. You had bought is fairly cheap due to all of the repairs it needed and knew that if you saw Kane even once you would spoil the surprise. You were sure though that once he realized why you had been gone for so long he would only be excited. Probably… Ok so maybe you should have let him know but it was a spur of the moment kind of thing!  
  
Either way, now you sat and waited on the edge of the deck. Sitting in the shade of the house, out of the blazing heat of the sun. Watching the gentle waves below. You were far from any civilization. The only reason you knew where you were was that Kane’s hideaway was an underwater cavern connected to a small island just Southwest of the coast. The same island that you were now docked at.  
You looked up to the clouds. Not many but a few, white and fluffy. It was peaceful…

You felt the boat lurch sideways. The action nearly knocking you off as you clung to the railing above you. The dark shape in the water was now clear as day, how hadn’t you seen it before? By its size, you knew who it was along with the fact that he would destroy your damn boat and it’s an entire month of repairs and you were not having that. So you did probably the dumbest thing.

You used the momentum of the rocking boat. And you jumped.

Sinking a few yards down into the watery depths and forcing your eyes open. Of course, it stung a pinch but you had to find where Kane was. As you began looking around you noticed a mainly black tail strike against the bottom of your boathouse. The bastard. You steadied yourself and shouted with what breath you had, while underwater- “KANE!" 

Said merfolk turned to you in less than a second. Frozen in place. He stared at you with wide eyes before looking between you and the surface and darting faster than a bullet towards you.   
He brought you to the surface as quickly as he could, all four hands holding you up as he looked you over, checking for any injuries or marks.

You kept trying to choke out the words ‘I’m fine’ but could only cough. Kane’s eyes were frantically scanning you. He would lean forward and nuzzle against you with a deep rumbling purr for a moment before trying to help you catch your breath then go back to looking you over. 

"You're alright. Your ok, little love, you're alright. You're here and you're with me. Just breath. I’ve got you.” His voice however calm he sounded betrayed his panic. You could hear the voice of Mare and Anti layered over each other like when he was stressed.

Once you caught your breath you looked at him properly. And now that everything had calmed down? “What the hell were you doing waking my boat, I did a full month of repairs on that damn thing!” Your voice quickly gave away your aggression.

Kane jerked back in response. “You're kidding me, you’ve been gone for a god damn month without even telling me! I’m your mate for fuck sake! If anyone’s got a right to be mad it’s me/us!” That caught your attention. His voice split again and spoke separately.

It wasn’t enough to stop you though. “And that wasn’t the smartest of me but again what were you thinking of smacking around my houseboat!” You were standing in his hands now, staring him down as he growled. Knowing that he wouldn’t actually hurt you. 

“Well maybe if-” he cut himself off. Kane’s face went blank as he watched you. He slowly turned to the boat and saw the house built on it before turned back to you with now wide eyes and a smile starting to grow. “You got a houseboat?” He sounded smugger than anything.

“Yes, and I’ve spent a month fixing the damn thing so if you’ve broken one board of wood your fixing it yourself-” you were quickly cut off by Kane pressing a kiss to the top of your head. And another to the side of your face. And another to the front of your neck. He began peppering kisses where he could reach on you as you shrieked in surprise. You could feel him smiling as he continued in his actions that only made you laugh. if you focused you could even see the mouth on his neck smiling wide.

You tried to jump in the water away from his 'attack’ only to land on the dark scaley tail that had curled upwards towards you. The temporary stall giving Kane time to pluck you up again and this time hold you in place as he nuzzled against you.

“You got a houseboat to stay here longer. You can stay for so long with me, little love. Stock it full of foods and stay here with me. Safe and with me. Hmmm” his eyes had closed as he mumbled and hummed happily. Seeming perfectly content to just hold you while floating in the shade of the houseboat. Until he snapped his eyes open and pulled back looking at you with mischievous intent. “How fast can it go, can I race you and better yet can I drag it behind me like a boat pulling afloat.”

Oh dear, you were in for a wild ride…


End file.
